Kagome's Death
by InuYasha's Kagome
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha with Kikyo and runs away in all the tragedy decides to strikes at the wrong time. Will InuYasha save her in time? Warning:Possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everbody! This is my first ever FanFic! Don't blame me if it sucks...blame the girl who wrote it when she was 10.

All character rights belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!

"Damn it all" the silver haired man muttered squeezing the limp women in his arm tightly. "DAMN IT ALL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?!" said man screamed into the night while once again crushing the figure to his chest, breathing heavily in doing so. "I need you with me, Kagome…I need you in my life in order to survive…please come back…I'm sorry…SO sorry…" but the figure in his arms stayed still. The hanyou gave a hollow laugh. "I'm such a bastard… I could have prevented this… and to think, we could have had the perfect life..."

-Flashback- Kagome's P.o.V.- 2 Days ago.-

I woke up with a start. The dying fire cracked, I guess, and it alarmed me. I looked around at my friends. Sango and Miroku were cuddled up while Shippo was lying with Kilala being warmed up with her flames. Looking more around, i noticed InuYasha was gone. 'Where'd he go?' I wondered out loud to myself. Deciding to get up, now fully awake, I had a mission to find our hanyou.

~InuYasha's P.O.V.~

I know I shouldn't be doing this behind Kagome's but then again, she was asleep. So if she don't know what happened, no harm done, right? As I got closer, I could see Kikyo petting the bark of a tree while she was in it, until she finally noticed me. "InuYasha. You came." she slid sown the tree with the help of her Soul Stealers."How are you?"

"Good..." I trailed off akwardly. Kikyo never once though of to ask me of how I was doing doing so this was a bit akward to say at the least...but this was Kikyo so it didn't matter. I went over to her and couldn't help but look concerned."How are YOU doing? Have you been okay?" She came closer and hugged me while fitting her head on my chest. "InuYasha. Why would I not be okay? You love me right? Thats all that should matter. But, you do, right?" and she turned her eyes toward me as if judging me. I silently panicked. Shit! THAT question! "Of course i do" i say whiel smiling uncomfortably. She smile, but it was empty, and leaned in closer, and closer, and closer, until our lips were one and she began to kiss me. Me, without noticing it, began to kiss her back just as much. Suddently, the scent of tears and lavander hit me at full force and I turned my head just enough to see the vanishing colors of green and black. Kagome...

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

I ran. I just kept running and didn't want to stop."How could he?" I though trying to wipe the unstopable tears from my face. "Oh! Right! I'm just a stupid reincarnation. Just a jewel collecter who's just here for the job! Nothing speacial..." I faked surprise and stopped where i was. Actually...looking around, where was I? Oh, no. I thought to myself. "I'm lost..." I cried even more to myself and sat at the base of a tree trunck cerling up my knee's together hoping someone to find me."InuYasha..."

~InuYasha's P.O.V.~

It had been a few minutes after Kagome had left running and i started to get the feeling something was wrong. Kikyo seeing the concerned look on my face furrowed her brows."InuYasha? What's wrong?" I looked down at her. I hate to leave her, but, "I need to go" and before she could reply, I ran with all my spees to camp. Getting closer, I couldn't smell her scent. And as I got to the camp grounds she wasn't in her sleeping bag. THAT'S when I started to panic. Shaking everbody awake, I asked,"Do any of you now where Kagome is?" all answered 'no'. I punched a tree acting as if it were that 'Table-salt' Kagome calls in her time. Sango looks at Miroku wit a worried expression."Do you think she is lost?" I shoved my face up towards her."Lost?!" Shit. Kagome lost, in the world of demons. HELL NO. The feeling of a lump growing on my head apeared and a rubbed it. "INUYASHA! YOU STUPID HEAD! YOU WENT TO GO SEE KIKYO AGAIN! I CAN SMELL HER ALL OVER YOU!" Bonk! "Shut up, runt! Keep your thougts to yourself or i'll make you." i threatened while shaking a fist in his way. "Okay, everbody, settle down now. we need to find Kagome-sama and quick. This weather isn't at its best..." and we all looked up to see the oncoming clould of rain. "Lets go" i commanded and started to run after getting nods from the others. 'Hang on Kagome!'.

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

Its dark now and I'm still walking through the forest."Hello?!" i yelled into the darkness"Anybody there?" I would shout constantly. I felt an aura, but saw nobody."InuYasha?" i sqeaked when a branch snapped. I frantically looked around before once again running for my life only this time, there were footsteps behind me. I don't know how, or why the gods hated me so much, but I tripped. I fell and scrapped my knee's and couldn't get up. Once again, looking over my surroundings, i noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. "He-" i was cut off by the searing pain in my chest and screamed before falling into a dark oblivion surrounded by only myself. "Help...me" and all was dark.

Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but i decided i needed to changes some thingd in the next chapters. Til next Weds!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It Inuyasha's Kagome with another chapter. This might be really short but they'll proberly get longer in the other stories I make along the way, so don't worry if you hate short stories like me.

All rights go the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!

Recap: Kagome's P.O.V.

"InuYasha?" I squeaked when a branch snapped. I frantically looked around before once again running for my life only this time, there were footsteps behind me. I don't know how or why the gods hated me so much, but I tripped. I fell and scrapped my knees and couldn't get up. Once again, looking over my surroundings, I noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. "He-" I was cut off by the searing pain in my chest and screamed before falling into a dark oblivion surrounded by only myself. "Help...me" and all was dark.

InuYasha's P.O.V.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted making the ground shake. Minutes after leaving camp, it had started raining and washed all available footprints AND Kagome's scent along with it. Even so, I couldn't stop and give up now; I needed to find Kagome."Kagome!" I kept yelling into the night along with the others in the back. Where could she be? Suddenly, the strong scent of blood hit my nose…Kagome's blood. "NO! Kagome! Answer me damnit!" I yelled my voice close to horse. Kirara landed and I followed her to see a horrific sight. "InuYasha…" Kagome. Her voice was as if…"No" I bit back a whine, while slowly coming over to her and dropped down to my knees."Kagome. Gods Kagome." She looked absolutely in horrible shape. She had cuts all over her legs and oncoming bruises on the sides of her arms. Although the worst of them all would have to be the hole on the side of her arm and a deep cut down next to where her bellybutton is. To think, sweet, little, innocent Kagome hurt this bad. Who could have done this?

"Kagome?"

She was breathing slowly in and out but just barely. Staining my ears, I could hear her heart beat.

Bump…bump…bump…

Yeah, WAY too slow for my liking. As I tried to pick her up, I winced at hearing her hiss in pain and tried again, but more slowly. No effort. What should I do?

Kagome's P.O.V.

There I was, floating in the darkness when suddenly, a sharp pain spread over my body and I hissed in pain. I could tell I was trying to be picked up because I could feel being pulled up and, every time I hissed in pain, down. Who was picking me up? I TRIED opening my eyes, but they wouldn't listen. Trying harder this time, I started out squinting, but soon enough had my eyes open to a lazy gaze. I could see a man. He had long, and I mean LONG, white hair, and was wearing some sort of Kimono all in red. Who was he? As the man, picked me up, and held me close to his cheat, I could finally see his eyes. Gold. Golden eyes of honey. I knew exactly who this was now. "InuYasha…You came…" and smiled ever so slightly.

InuYasha's P.O.V.

As I finally decided to pick Kagome up, I saw her eyes flutter a bit until they were half way closed. She smiled. "InuYasha…You came…" and closed her eyes to breath in the air around us. "Of course I did. I wouldn't let a stupid girl like you get hurt under my watch." I saddened "but it looks like I'm too late…I'm sorry Kagome…If I had never saw Kikyo, you wouldn't be like this and you would be alright. And-"she cut me off." InuYasha…I forgive you." I looked incredulous. Her eyes started to close and I panicked. "Kagome. " I called while shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to send a glare to me and I had to stifle a little laugh."InuYasha!...I'm tired…" Stubborn girl. I had started running to Keade's hut even though it was proberly miles from here but, hey, demon qualities, remember? "No!" I argued back." You got to stay up Kagome. Uh…How's school?" What?! I got nervous! I don't want her to die unconscious like old people do! Just hang on a bit longer Kagome and I promise we'll get there in time. In the mean while, i'll plot my revenge and kill whoever did this to her.

So, this one was short...i'll try to make then longer!

~InuYasha's Kagome~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! i know i'm late and all but better late than never right? Alright! -claps hands together- Lets get on with this chapter!

(Last time...)

InuYasha's P.O.V.

As I finally decided to pick Kagome up, I saw her eyes flutter a bit until they were half way closed. She smiled. "InuYasha…You came…" and closed her eyes to breath in the air around us. "Of course I did. I wouldn't let a stupid girl like you get hurt under my watch." I saddened "but it looks like I'm too late…I'm sorry Kagome…If I had never saw Kikyo, you wouldn't be like this and you would be alright. And-"she cut me off." InuYasha…I forgive you." I looked incredulous. Her eyes started to close and I panicked. "Kagome. " I called while shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to send a glare to me and I had to stifle a little laugh."InuYasha!...I'm tired…" Stubborn girl. I had started running to Keade's hut even though it was proberly miles from here but, hey, demon qualities, remember? "No!" I argued back." You got to stay up Kagome. Uh…How's school?" What?! I got nervous! I don't want her to die unconscious like old people do! Just hang on a bit longer Kagome and I promise we'll get there in time. In the mean while, i'll plot my revenge and kill whoever did this to her.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I smiled my best I could do in all my pain and with the blood coming up my throat. "Good" I answered back. I coughed a little and blood slipped out making InuYasha frown. I continued to smile though and went to wipe it away with the little strength I had. "I think I'm failing though…" and laughed until I could feel something in my throat. Oh…no. Suddenly, I started coughing violently. It really burned when the blood went down the air pipe. When I stopped, there was blood tracks again on the corners of my lips and when I went to wipe it away, I couldn't move my arms. Trying with all my might, I tried and tried and tried but, nothing. I started to panic and my breathing became heavy and even labored if you want. InuYasha looked at me with worried eyes and I just smiled. Just smiled. He didn't look pleased at the crimson that stained my white teeth and I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry Kagome…" I wanted to say it was alright, but I was too weak to do anything but stare up at him solemnly."Are you okay, now?" I only nodded really slowly. It was a lie. I'm not okay. The fact is… I was dying. Everything that had happened in the last few minutes had just led up to that fact. I was dying. I was scared to die but…with everything that had happed in the past few years with InuYasha, it was worth it. I was actually ready to die… for InuYasha. Gathering all what's left of my voice, I spoke

"Inu…Yasha. Stop…running."

He looked down at me like I was insane. "Hell no!" He half yelled. "You're injured really bad and need medical attention from Keade! Do you want to die?!" His voice broke. "I promised to protect you Kagome and that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to save you." His speed sharpened to where I could feel it and I sighed knowing that he wouldn't listen but I continued with new found strength. "It's too late for me InuYasha…I'm going to die…before…"I couldn't finish, my strength was wiped out and I was too weak to keep my eyes open. So much for 'new found strength'…

InuYasha's P.O.V.

"Kagome?" I called her while nudging her a bit. She was talking and she just went…limp. I had to actually stop this time. We were less than a mile away from the village so I could still get there in time without any interruption. I sat down hurriedly, and set her on my lap silently shaking her and calling to her. I strained my ears and checked her heartbeat again like last time. It was the same as before, but a _little _slower. Shit. "Kagome, come on. I need you awake! You can't go to sleep until your better!" I shouted and it was clear I was worried. This girl… My worry diminished a bit when I heard her groan and in reply say, "No…Too weak…Go away…"and I had to bit my cheek from the smile that was going to erupt on my face. No! I cursed myself. I can't play fun and game right now. I had t get there before the bleeding gets worse. Taking off my haori, I slipped it on her small form. Good thing my haori is red because I could already see a tiny bit of her blood starting to seep through it. Nodding at how she was half awake now, I continued my running.

"Kagome…" I whimpered like a pup "Please hold on!"

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I'm back. I'm back in this black void of nothingness. Did I die? No…I can hear InuYasha telling me to hold on…but he doesn't know that my time has come to go to the other world yet…he'll be so sad when I'm gone…who will take care of him? Who will love him as I do? I know there is Sango, Miroku and Shippo…but they'll go their separate ways I'm sure. There I Kikyo, but I'm pretty sure after all that has happened, InuYasha wouldn't want to see her again. Maybe I could come back…no…Well, maybe I could! No… I guess all I'm holding onto is lost hope. I weakly open my eyes one last time to my love to see his face panicked and worried trying to get the help I need. I'm sorry InuYasha. I'll always love you no matter what…who knows? We could see each other in the next life, right? I felt the last breath of my life leave my lungs in a airy sigh and felt my body go limp right before there was nothing but black. Goodbye InuYasha. Until we meet again.

I'll proberly update this tommorow because i like writing what happened and how poor Inu-Chan reacts... Flames are welcomed and so are reviews! Until tommorow or Saturday! Shout out for Alyra Rose and BubblyBlush! Thanks for the reviews! Even though it told me,"hurry up! We're waiting!" it encoraged me to work faster!

Your girl,

_~InuYasha's Kagome~_

_p.s. At the end at this story there will be a vote to either change it or keep it the way it is. You guys pick!_


End file.
